Happy
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Ron ska fria till Hermione, och Harry försöker verkligen vara glad för deras skull, men problemet är att han själv är förälskad i Ron. Och det blir inte bättre av att Ron vill höra vad han tycker om parets framtida äktenskap. Songfic: Saving Jane - Happy


_**Saving Jane - Happy**_

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be  
_

Harry Potter hade legat och stirrat upp på den klarblå himlen så länge nu att hans ögon började göra ont bakom glasögonen. Han låg som ett X på Hogwarts smaragdgröna marker nere vid sjön och funderade på om det var värt besväret att resa sig upp och hoppa i sjön och låta sig själv sjunka ner i djupet.

Nej, förmodligen inte – det skulle förstöra för Ron och Hermione.

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do_

Ron skulle nämligen fria till Hermione. Han hade sett Ron välja ut ringen i Hogsmeade med egna ögon dagen innan. Ron hade dock inte sett honom.

Han svalde hårt.

Självklart var han glad för deras skull. Hermione skulle naturligtvis säga ja, och sen skulle de i sann Weasley anda få massvis med barn och leva lyckligt i alla sina dagar. Hade han tur så skulle han kanske få titta på.

Och Ron skulle aldrig behöva få veta. Han visste att Ron skulle få dåligt samvete om han visste vad Harry kände för honom, men han ville verkligen att Ron skulle få vara lycklig.

Hm, han kanske kunde provocera jättebläckfisken tillräckligt mycket för att den skulle slå ihjäl honom?

Han höjde huvudet lite och tittade ut över sjön.

Nej, den var på andra sidan.

Hursomhälst var det viktigaste att Ron fick vara lycklig. Nu efter Voldemorts död skulle det säkert inte vara några problem med att leta reda på någon dödsätare som var villig att ta hand om honom. Han hade hört talas om att Bellatrix Lestrange skulle ha överlevt…

Men han _var _glad för Rons skull, det var han verkligen.

_  
I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.  
_

"Harry?" Hördes plötsligt en röst ovanför honom. Skulle han haft ork till det så skulle han förmodligen ha hoppat till.

"Hej Ron…" svarade han utan att ta blicken från den där obestämda pricken uppe i den blå världsrymden.

Ron satte sig ner bredvid honom och lutade sig mot ett träd.

"Tror du… jag menar… tror du att du skulle kunna sätta dig upp, Harry?" Bad Ron nervöst.

"Jag tror faktiskt inte jag kan det, Ron", svarade han sanningsenligt – han hade försökt sitta förut, vilket var anledningen till att han låg ner nu.

"Öm… nehej…" mumlade Ron förvirrat.

"Du, Harry, jag skulle behöva prata med dig", han brydde sig inte om att påpeka att Ron redan pratade med honom, utan log ett stelt leende. Förmodligen var det fruktansvärt falskt också. Men för tillfället var det allt han kunde åstadkomma.

"Jag vet redan, Ron", svarade han, och tvingade trotts allt upp sig i sittande ställning, och lutade sig mot samma träd som Ron.

"Öh… ja-ja-jaha…" stammade Ron och han såg i ögonvrån hur Rons öron blev röda.

Kollade han på den där punkten uppe i himlen tillräckligt länge såg den lila ut.

Såg han på Ron så skulle han börja gråta.

"V-vad säger d-du då… j-jag menar, alltså… ja…?" Frågade Ron osammanhängande.

Han log det där hemska, falska, stela leendet igen.

"Det är klart att jag är glad för din skull, Ron…" mumlade han.

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Prayi__ng for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory  
_

Det var klart att till och med han kunnat se att Ron och Hermione var som gjorda för varandra. De var som prinsen och prinsessan i en patetisk saga. Han fick väl agera _god fe _eller något, låtsats att allt var perfekt.

Hans hjärta dunkade hårt mot hans bröst.

Han var hemsk, han förstod det, när han önskade att Ron kände som honom, men han kunde inte hjälpa det.

Ron och Hermione var gjorde för varandra, trotts det hade han varit kär i den rödhåriga Gryffindoraren i snart fyra år. Månad efter månad hade han varit det sista han tänkt på innan han somnat.

Och nu kom Hermione.

_  
I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.  
_

"Och…?" Frågade Ron osäkert. Han sneglade mot honom. Ron log förhoppningsfullt.

"Jag är säker på att… " han drog efter andan för att hålla inne en torr snyftning, "… att Hermione blir glad…" han svalde tjockt.

"Ja… jag hoppas det…" I ögonvrån såg han hur Ron vände ut blicken över sjön med ett litet leende.

Han slöt ögonen och lutade huvudet mot trädets sträva bark. Ron lät lycklig.

"Jag har alltid tänkt mig att hon skulle gilla det…" Han öppnade ögonen och såg på Ron.

"Men Harry vad säge-… Harry…? Harry vad… gråter du?" Frågade Ron oroligt och flyttade närmre.

Han slöt ögonen och svor för sig själv.

Han hade ju lovat sig själv att inte förstöra det här för Ron!

Han snyftade till.

"J-jag är led-ledsen, Ron… jag me-menade inte att… f-förlåt…" mumlade han och bet sig i läppen.

"Sssh, Harry vad pratar du om…?" Ron lät förtvivlad. Vilken klant han var!

"Jag är s-så ledsen R-Ron… jag v-ville inte f-förstöra för d-dig, m-m-men…" Ju mer tårarna rann, ju värre tycktes det bli, och han kunde inte göra något för att få det att sluta.

"Harry, ssh… du har inte förstört någonting… jag vet att jag inte sagt något till dig innan, men… jag tänkte att skulle jag berätta för dig så kunde jag lika gärna berätta allt för dig på en gång. Jag är så dålig på sånt här Harry, det vet du… förlåt mig!" Till hans förvåning drog Ron in honom i sin famn och la sina armar om honom.

"Jag är ledsen Harry, men jag kan inte rå för vad jag känner… jag hoppas du förstår…" mumlade Ron i hans öra.

_  
__I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope __to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry. _

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_

Han klarade inte av att svara, sköt undan sitt samvete och kröp närmare Ron i hans varma famn.

"Om jag vetat att det skulle bli såhär så skulle jag inte ha sagt något, men jag ville att du skulle veta… hur jag känner för dig… förlåt…" Han blinkade till i Rons armar och sköt Gryffindoraren ifrån sig.

"V-vad menar du?" Frågade han förvirrat, och gjorde sitt bästa för att blinka tårarna ur ögonen. Ron såg ångerfullt på honom.

"Jag tänkte bara att… skulle jag berätta hur kan känner för dig, att jag älskar dig, så… åh, jag är så dum… så tänkte jag att jag lika gärna kunde fria till dig samtidigt… lägga allt på ett kort, om du förstår vad jag menar… förlåt, jag menade inte att göra dig upprörd", han stirrade mållöst på Ron.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?_

"Fria…? " frågade han hest, "Till _mig?"_ Rons öron blev röda.

"Ja… som jag sa tyckte jag att det verkade… lämpligt…" mumlade Ron, och fiskade fram en liten ask ur sin ficka. Med darrande händer tog han asken från Ron och öppnade den.

På en bädd av vit sammet låt en ganska tjock guldring. Hans skakande fingrar kunde knappt få grepp om den.

Hans ögon fylldes av tårar igen när han läste inskriptionen på insidan av den.

"…Harry…?" Frågade Ron osäkert.

Han tittade upp på Gryffindoraren.

"… till mig… är den till mig?" Fick han fram.

"Ja, vad trodde du?" Frågade Ron en smula förvirrat. Han kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Hermione… jag trodde att den var till Hermione…" hans hals var tjock av sinnesrörelse.

Ron skrattade till.

"Okej… då när vi har det utrett… vill _du _gifta dig med mig Harry?" Frågade Ron med ett litet leende.

Han log, lutade sig fram, och kysste försiktigt Rons läppar.

"Det är klart jag vill…"

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes_

_Din för alltid Harry._

_I'm so happy baby,  
I could cry._

* * *

Ännu en kort fic på kort tid! ;)  
Fick idén när jag läste en annan fic med samma namn på engelska, den om James/Sirius.

Personlig åsikt om den här är gullig, möjligen på gränsen till sliskig. Men klockan håller på att klicka över till 02:00 nu så det får gå andå.

Ps. sången är helt klart värd att lyssna på om du inte gjort det än! Ds.

Pps. Vill som vanligt gärna ha reviewer ;) Ds.


End file.
